choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Argo
Argo, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is a butler and one of the crew members of the Atlas. He is first seen in Chapter 4. Appearance Argo is constructed of gray metallic alloys resembling humanoid form. His head has a dark faceplate where two neon colored eyes exhibit his emotional state. He wears a butler's tuxedo with purple trim and a purple bow tie. The Atlas emblem appears below his left shoulder. Personality As the Atlas' butler, Argo is what you would expect him to be: polite, passenger-service oriented, and able to anticipate needs. He would also, according to Sol, appreciate a vast variety of cultures. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 4: Among the Crew * Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra (Off-Screen) * Chapter 8: Stowaway * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 11: Under the Mask * Chapter 12: Last of the Assassins (Off-Screen) * Chapter 13: The Capital (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 19: Breaking Point (Determinant) * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships Corvus Argo and Corvus appear to have eyes only for each other from their first meeting. When Corvus is busy making drinks, Argo's knees click and his bow tie vibrates as he watches the former. In Chapter 10, Pax witnesses the flirtation between the two of them when they enter the kitchen in an attempt to fix the drinks Sol concocted. In Chapter 11, when the Atlas is under attack from assassins, Argo jumps in front of a laser meant for Corvus as he could not bear it if Corvus ceased to exist, taking a blast to his face. If Pax does not repair Argo, Corvus spends most his time with Argo before he loses his memory completely. Pax Elara Pax first meets Argo at Captain Elara's ice breaker, and later during the party in Chapter 10. When Argo takes a plasma blast to the head, Pax has the option of containing it before the damage spreads and before his repair circuits fry. If Pax does not repair him, he remains damaged in Chapter 15 and Corvus takes care of him, praying his memories keep. Holmes In Chapter 9, if Pax helps Holmes finish a room on the ship and asks him about his relationship with the rest of the crew, Holmes tells her that other than her, Argo is the only one who might be his friend, but that he created Argo to be friendly toward everyone. Pax tells Holmes that "Argo's programming is stellar. No one could've done it better than you." Gallery Other Looks Argo (Damaged).png|Damaged Argo (Damaged) Full View.png|Full View of Argo Damaged Miscellaneous Holmes and Argo 1.png|Holmes About Making Argo Holmes and Argo 2.png|Pax About Holmes Making Argo Trivia * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Argo is named after the NASA mission launched in 2015 to explore the outer planets and beyond. * In Chapter 11, Argo is damaged and you have the option of having Pax fix him. She says if she doesn’t address it at that moment, his repair circuits will fry and it’ll be too dangerous to fix him later, as you’d risk wiping his entire memory chip. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Playing Cupid